Euterpe
by celeniditiny
Summary: Uchiha Yoshihime knew she couldn't fall in love with him. He was the enemy and the murderer of her husband, and their clans couldn't come to peace. They were constantly fighting and suffering casualties, but she couldn't help it. She fell in love with the enemy. Tobirama/OC, slight Izuna/OC *DISCONTINUED*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys! Thanks for taking the time to read _Euterpe! _  
**

**This is my first Naruto fanfic to be up on ! I have been in this fandom for a really long time like seriously though...it's been like ten years since I first stumbled on Naruto. I like cried when it ended. Naruto is just a genius piece of work and don't you dare disagree with me!**

**Anyways, I got really hooked into the warring era of Naruto and I decided to write a story about it! I had multiple ideas, but this idea stuck with me the most. It was really easy writing the first chapter, which to me shows that I will be able to carry the story out. Usually the first chapters are difficult to write, so if I get past it, it's a winner.**

**Just saying, but there may be a few mistakes here and there...I didn't take as much time to edit and revise this chapter because I'm sick and I really wanted to stay on schedule...Oh yeah, I almost forgot! PLEASE NO FLAMES! I do not appreciate bashing or flaming my works because that is just a let down. I am open to grammatical corrections and whatnot, but do not put me down. It isn't right to do that to any author even if their writing style isn't to your liking. Many authors here upload their personal works because they want to! Please give authors some respect. If you don't like the storyline by all means I don't care, but you don't need to be rude about it.**

**Sorry I tend to go of on tangents at times...I hope you guys enjoy this story! The main pairing is TobiramaXOC, but there will be one-sided IzunaXOC. The first chapter doesn't have any Tobirama in it, but the next chapter does, so please give this story a shot!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...I think that is a given, buuut doing it just in case. (I might forget to do so in later chapters :3)**

* * *

Chapter 1: "I would like to court your daughter."

She straightened her back and winced as she felt a slight throb forming near the small of her back.

The girl had been wiping almost all of the floors of the huge Uchiha compound on her sore knees without taking a single break. It was inevitable that her body would suffer from the continuous labour. However, she didn't want her chores to pile up and wanted to finish them as quickly as she possibly could.

Dishes still needed to be washed, dinner had to be ready, tea brewed, medicine prepared for the ill, and she still had to lay out all the futons for the upper clansmen.

The girl looked outside and saw that the sky had a nice gradient of blue and orange, alerting her that it was almost evening. She would have to cook dinner first.

She put away her rags and rushed into the kitchen to see her mother, Hio Yoshika, and a few other elderly women washing the dishes for her.

"Yoshihime!" her mother called out to the girl. "We will take care of the dishes. Start preparing the food."

"Thank you, oka-san and everyone." Yoshihime smiled gratefully to her mother and the other women.

"No problem, dear." The kind elderly woman beside her, Keiko smiled to the young girl. "We just feel so sad to see a young girl like yourself work so much to serve the clan."

"It is my pleasure." She answered kindly as she gathered all the ingredients. "I am honoured to work for the upper clansmen."

"You are such a sweetheart, dear." Keiko patted the girl's slim shoulder. "Would you like me to help with dinner?"

"If it isn't a bother." Yoshihime smiled ruefully to the elder. "Tajima-sama requested soba noodles tonight, so it won't take too long."

"Of course! I would be more than happy to help, sweetie."

The two women proceeded to prepare dozens of soba noodles for the elders, Madara, Izuna, and Lord Tajima, while talking about each other's laborious days.

"Thank you so much for your help, Keiko oba-san." Yoshihime bowed after they had finished preparing dinner.

"You don't need to bow to me, dear." Keiko smiled at the girl. "But it was my pleasure to help such a pretty young girl as you."

"You are too kind." She laughed as she gathered a tray of soba noodles that had been set on a table nearby. "I am in charge of serving Tajima-sama and his sons tonight, so could you please get my mother to serve the elders?"

"No need to put your mother to work. I will just serve the elders. I know a lot of them anyways, so it won't be burdensome for me."

"I thank you again, oba-san." Yoshihime smiled as she inclined her head slightly before carrying the tray to the clan head and his two prodigious sons.

She was slightly nervous tonight as it was her first time meeting Uchiha Izuna in person. She had heard rumours of him and saw him briefly a few times a month, and didn't really know what to expect from the youngest son of Lord Tajima. His oldest son, Uchiha Madara didn't really associate himself with lower clansmen like herself, and he possessed an intimidating and stern demeanor.

She knocked on the door a few times and entered only when she heard Lord Tajima call her in. She walked into dining room with her head low as she uttered a soft, "Good evening, Tajima-sama, Madara-sama, and Izuna-sama."

"Good evening, Yoshihime." Lord Tajima greeted the young girl back as he studied the tray of noodles on her hand. "The food looks delicious as always."

"Thank you, Tajima-sama." She smiled appreciatively as she set the soup bowls before each man. "I hope the food is to all of your liking."

Yoshihime was aware of Izuna's gaze on her and understood why he was studying her. It was their first time seeing each other in person and she wasn't so sure if he was aware of whom she was. However, she couldn't help but feel irked by the man's intense gaze.

She silently set down the noodle trays, avoiding eye contact with all three men. The Uchiha clan had taught her to not look the upper clansmen in the eyes, as it was a form of disrespect. It meant she thought of herself as an equal to them. And she was well aware that she wasn't.

"You are very beautiful, Yoshihime-san." Uchiha Izuna spoke up as he watched the girl set down their chopsticks and spoons.

She almost halted as she set down the spoon in front of the youngest son, but recovered and put it down beside the chopsticks. "Thank you, Izuna-sama." She murmured before she stood up to excuse herself. "If you will excuse me, I shall be back with tea."

Yoshihime tried to not quicken her pace as she walked out of the dining room to the kitchen. She wasn't exactly pleased with his comment.

Uchiha Izuna had just complimented a servant.

She was very surprised and thankfully managed to mask her surprise well in the dining room.

Yoshihime had heard rumours that Madara and Izuna were not interested in women and paid no special attention to them. She was aware that the slightest interest they showed meant something.

While the compliment was sweet and innocent in nature, she couldn't help but feel a sinking sensation in her stomach.

Her hands were trembling slightly as she put the cups and teapot on the tray. She straightened her sore back before she exited the kitchen to serve the three men tea.

Yoshihime steadied the tray in one hand before she lifted her free hand and knocked on the door.

"Enter." She heard Lord Tajima beckon her into the room.

She slid open the door and closed it behind her before she walked towards the three men.

Her stomach broke out into butterflies as she felt all three men study her carefully as she set the cups down and poured each of them the same portion. She felt uncomfortable with their scrutinizing gazes all on her at once. She wanted to get out as quickly as she possibly could without seeming rude.

"If you will excuse me, I must tend to the ill." She bowed to them before leaving the room to complete the rest of her chores and escape the presence of Lord Tajima and his sons.

Yoshihime hastened her pace as she put her tray in the sink and made her way to her and her mother's room.

She sat at her small table as she opened up a small scroll that had the names of the ill, the medicine they required, and the illness they endured. She immediately set to work and brewed medicinal tea for her patients.

After she finished preparing medicine, she rushed around the compound to give her patients their medicines and sang for them.

She sang them all the same song, called Whiteout.

"_Grasslands are being dyed by large, pure white snowflakes  
"In a place I cannot see anymore, where I cannot return  
"Ah, far away, these memories have quietly warmed me  
"Now, enveloped in cold ice, they are being shut away…  
"In a place that gently bonds us forever  
"Ah, these feelings were so close, yet they couldn't reach  
"Now, enveloped in cold ice, they are going to melt…  
"I will feel them, always  
"Ah, so far away, these memories have quietly warmed me  
"There is no need to see them, as they are enveloped in cold ice  
"Standing still even now, snowfall piles up…"_

All her patients had heard Yoshihime sing different songs before, but most of them always requested the same song. Most of them requested Whiteout.

The song was sad in nature and Yoshihime understood why they all requested the sad song. Her patients that were chronically ill were the ones who always requested the song. She had watched her patients as she sang to them, and saw their eyes glaze over in distance memory. Some of them even shed tears in front of their med-nin.

Yoshihime possessed a rare and foreign kekkei genkai that had ran in her mother's clan. They had called it the Iryo Uta, the medical song that healed people when the user chose to sing for healing sake. Yoshihime could still sing normally without the healing affects, but it was a useful and rare kekkei genkai nonetheless.

To her wounded and sick patients, she often used the Iryo Uta to nurse them back to health. To her chronically ill patients, she just sang normally without the kekkei genkai. While the Iryo Uta was a form of medical ninjutsu, it was not invincible. It could not cure things that regular medical ninjutsu could. Granted, the Iryo Uta healed a lot faster and could heal a lot more than the every day medical ninjutsu med-nins used.

Because of the rarity and strength of the kekkei genkai, she kept the Iryo Uta a secret from the clan. The Uchiha put any kekkei genkai to high regard and often used those who possessed any kekkei genkai for the clan's benefit. This manipulation often led to a path in darkness that she did not want to walk down.

Yoshihime quietly hummed Whiteout to herself as she lay out Uchiha Izuna's futons. She had finished laying out the elders, Lord Tajima, and Madara's, while she got lost in thought about her patients and her clan's dark ambitions.

She patted down the futon and neatly folded the blankets on top of it, before leaving Izuna's room.

"Are you Yoshihime-san?" she heard an unfamiliar voice ask her as she walked down the corridor.

Yoshihime hesitantly turned to see an unfamiliar boy around her age or younger, looking directly at her. "Yes, I am Yoshihime." She nodded politely.

"Izuna-sama requests your presence."

She froze.

"It isn't anything bad." The boy assured her, mistaking her tension for fear of getting in trouble. She knew she didn't cause any trouble, and was merely surprised and worried what he wanted from her. "Izuna-sama is awaiting your presence in the gardens."

Yoshihime nodded slowly before dipping her head in a deep bow. "Of course. If you will excuse me."

"Nonsense," he stopped her. "I am to escort you to Izuna-sama."

She felt very weird at the very thought of getting escorted somewhere. As a servant, Yoshihime was used to making her way around the compound by herself even on the rare occasion of being called for.

"Very well…" she murmured as she walked alongside her escort.

The two walked in silence as they made their way to the gardens. Yoshihime did not feel uncomfortable with the silence and was well accustomed to it. She often worked in silence and enjoyed moments of peace and silence when she had time to herself.

"Here we are, Yoshihime-san."

Yoshihime looked up to see Izuna waiting for her ahead. His back was turned to her.

She turned to her escort. "You don't need to call me Yoshihime-san. You can just call me Yoshihime. I am merely a servant, so I am probably of lower class than you."

"Very well, Yoshihime." The boy smirked a bit.

"Thank you for escorting me...I apologize, but I don't recall catching your name." She admitted sheepishly with an apologetic smile.

"Your welcome, Yoshihime. And my name is Ryosuke." He nodded good-naturedly as he smiled assuredly back at her. "Enjoy your time with Izuna-sama."

"Goodbye, Ryosuke-san." She bowed slightly as the boy walked away from her.

Yoshihime silently turned on her heal and entered the gardens.

"You requested for me, Izuna-sama?" she quietly asked as she bowed before the Uchiha patriarch's son.

"Ah, Yoshihime-san," the tall Uchiha smiled at her. "I'm glad you could make it."

Yoshihime straightened her posture and studied at the Uchiha in front of her. He was certainly taller than her, but he wasn't incredibly tall. His long ebony hair was tied back in a low ponytail and he was wearing casual clothing that still looked regal on the man.

She felt like she paled in contrast to the great Uchiha Izuna. She was still wearing the clothes she wore all day completing her chores in and she worried that she reeked of sweat and food. She could only hope that he only requested her to do a chore or task rather than staying in his presence.

"Did you need something, Izuna-sama?" she inquired politely.

"No," Izuna answered her. "If I were to be honest, I was captivated by your beauty at dinner and wanted to see you again."

Yoshihime felt her palms get clammy with sweat as she got the same sinking sensation in her stomach that she had earlier. She felt that her reaction was wrong. There were so many women in the clan that wished to marry either one of Lord Tajima's sons, and she was getting almost repulsed by the idea.

"Thank you, Izuna-sama." She bowed once more. "You are too kind."

"I am not normally very kind to women." Izuna admitted before he offered his arm to her. "Would you like to go on a stroll with me?"

Yoshihime forced a smile and linked her arm with his. "I would be honoured to."

Izuna glanced at the girl on his arm and smiled. "You truly are beautiful, Yoshihime-san."

"Thank you, sir. But I will have to apologize for my appearance. I wasn't expecting to spend time with you and didn't prepare well enough for the occasion." She grimaced as she looked down at her clothes.

Izuna looked down at her clothes as well. "I didn't notice, so you don't have to worry about it, Yoshihime-san. I apologize if you feel uncomfortable though. I did tell Ryosuke that you were to be brought immediately."

"Not at all." That was a lie. She felt as though she should have dressed properly if she were to be meeting any upper clansmen for personal inquiries.

"I am relieved." He smiled at her. "I want you to be as comfortable as can be. Perhaps the next time we meet, I will let Ryosuke give you time to dress."

"Next time, sir?" she echoed in slight shock.

Izuna smiled impishly. "I will not lie, I am interested in you, Yoshihime-san. I would like to court you."

Yoshihime didn't know why she was shocked. She had anticipated it, but she didn't expect things to escalate quickly. "C-Court, sir?"

He frowned. "Do you not wish for me to court you?"

"No, I would be honoured to!" she protested. "I was surprised that is all. But Izuna-sama, I am not a full-blooded Uchiha nor am I of high status. My deceased father was an Uchiha and my mother is not from the Land of Fire. And I am a servant of the Uchiha clan." She didn't want to marry the clan patriarch's youngest son. She wanted to marry out of love.

"I am well aware of it all." Izuna stated. "I had asked my father and brother about you during dinner. I had expressed my interest in courting you and they granted their permission. Father does not care of me marrying someone who is not an upper clansman. My blood and status will be enough for the elders to comply with my wishes."

"I see…" Yoshihime nodded. "I will have to speak with my mother and let her know that I am getting courted by you, Izuna-sama."

"Of course," Izuna answered with a short nod. "I wish to speak with your mother as well."

"Would you like to speak with her now?"

He thought for a few moments before nodding. "Yes, I suppose we can cut our day short and talk with your mother."

Yoshihime felt slightly sick as she led Izuna to her mother. She had always wanted to marry out of love like her parents. She didn't love Izuna and she didn't know if she was ready to get married to anyone. Of course, many girls her age got married, but she was in no rush to settle down. She had always believed that love would come naturally.

Perhaps she had been naïve.

Because Izuna was the son of Lord Tajima, the Uchiha clan head, she was in no position to refuse Izuna's proposal whether she liked it or not.

"Oka-san," she called for her mother as she slid open the door to the room that she and her mother shared.

Her mother had been reading on the small table Yoshihime had brewed tea on earlier. "Yoshihime," she smiled at her daughter before noticing the clan head's son behind her. "Izuna-sama! What brings you here?"

Yoshihime sat before her mother and Izuna sat beside her.

"I came to speak with you about your daughter." Izuna spoke in a clear tone.

"Did she do anything wrong?" Yoshika asked worriedly as she glanced over to her daughter.

"Not at all." Izuna laughed. "As a matter of fact, it is the opposite."

"The opposite, Izuna-sama?" Yoshika echoed with confusion etched on her face. "I'm afraid I do not understand, sir."

Izuna glanced over to Yoshihime and smiled gently. "I would like to court your daughter."

Yoshika looked at the pureblooded Uchiha with wide eyes. "You would like you court my daughter, Izuna-sama? Wouldn't there be complications like her status and blood?"

"No, I spoke with my father about courting your daughter, Hio-san." Izuna replied. "My father and brother both gave me their approval, so there won't be many complications to our courtship. The elders will not be able to have much of a say in this as my father granted his permission. I am also not next in line as clan head, so it doesn't really matter who I marry."

"Very well." Yoshihime's mother nodded. "I have no objection to this courtship. I approve as well and wish you and my daughter both happiness."

A smile spread across Izuna's handsome face. "Thank you, Hio-san."

"It's not a problem."

"I shall deliver the good news to my father and brother." Izuna stood. "I will get Ryosuke to escort you to the gardens again tomorrow, Yoshihime-san."

"Of course." She nodded as she stood as well to bid her lover goodbye. "Have a good night, Izuna-sama."

"Thank you. You have a good night too, Yoshihime-san." He smiled at her before sliding the room door open. "Good night, Hio-san."

"Good night, Izuna-sama."

Izuna smiled at the two before sliding the closed.

Yoshihime waited for his footsteps to fade before she faced her mother.

"Do you wish to court him, Yoshihime?" Her mother asked sadly.

"I should be honoured to court Izuna-sama, but I do not want to." She answered in an equally sad tone. "I wished to marry out of love, but this feels like an arranged marriage. While he did ask to court me, I am in no position to say no."

"Perhaps you will find love in this courtship, dear." Yoshika comforted her daughter. "While marriage is the ultimate goal, he didn't ask to get married right away. Izuna-sama was courteous enough to ask to court you before marriage."

"Maybe I will." Yoshihime nodded. "It is just so sudden."

"Of course, it is." Her mother nodded. "Why don't you sleep, Yoshihime? I'm sure it has been a long day for you."

"Sweet dreams, oka-san." She murmured as she lay down on their futon and pulled the blankets over her head.

"Sweet dreams, Yoshihime."

And she drifted off into blackness.

* * *

**A/N: So did y'all like it? If you did please leave a review, favourite/follow this story for future updates! ****I forgot to mention earlier, but _Euterpe _will be updating every Fridays unless something comes up.**

**Just a side note, but I think it is kinda common knowledge that back in the day, courting led to marriage...Just clearing it up just in case you guys get confused why marriage is brought up in this chapter.**

**Thanks again for giving _Euterpe _a shot! I hope you guys liked this first chapter and I will see you guys next week!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks so much for taking your time to read the latest chapter of _Euterpe! _I really appreciate all the support I received from the first chapter!  
**

**Thanks to _Guest, Just-An-Average-Dude, Loopy, nanana, NarutoFan123, MephistoChild, _and _anon _for your reviews! They were all very supportive and kind :3**

**Another round of thanks to _Arianna Le Fay, BloodMoonWanes, Dokubodaminabo, Flashfox Tyrell05, Just-An-Average-Dude, MazuChi, MephistoChild, NinjaChipmunk, SapphyreMyst, StiCyLove, _and for your follows!**

**Final and special thanks to _Ali Kaulitz, Arianna Le Fay, Dokubodaminabo, Flashfox Tyrell05, Just-An-Average-Dude, MazuChi, _and for your favourites! I'm honoured to have _Euterpe_ make it into your favourites so early on!**

**I have been unwell early this week and busy with school work this week (my midterms are coming out!), so I didn't have much time to edit and revise this chapter (again...) I hope you all still enjoy this chapter!**

**I completely forgot to mention this last chapter, but the song _Whiteout _is a Bleach song...it's not an opening more like a character song I guess you can say. It is from the Bleach Breathless Collection and sang by Sode no Shirayuki (Mie Sonozaki) and Rukia (Fumiko Orikasa). I got the lyrics from this video's description: _ watch?v=C7LO5HhcYeg_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! However, I do own Yoshihime, other OC's, and the storyline! **

* * *

Chapter 2: "But we are enemies."

She didn't really know what to expect from the previous day's events and her new beau, but she certainly wasn't expecting dismissal from her chores on the following day.

"How is it that I don't have any chores to do today, oba-san?" Yoshihime asked Keiko who had been the one to break the news to the girl. "Is someone severely injured? Do I have to travel?"

"No, dear." Keiko patted Yoshihime's thin arm. "Izuna-sama has requested that you do not do any dirty work."

"Izuna-sama did?"

"Yes, honey. Oh, congratulations! I heard from your mother that Izuna-sama is courting you?"

Yoshihime gave a wry smile. "Yes, thank you, Keiko oba-san. I am a very lucky girl."

"I wish you two happiness." Keiko smiled. "Marriage is such a blessing."

"Thank you, we will." She smiled mechanically. "If you will excuse me, I must speak with Izuna-sama."

"By all means!" the older woman ushered the younger girl out of the room.

Yoshihime gave the woman another fake smile before inclining her head into a slight bow. She quickly turned her head and rushed to her lover's room.

She needed to speak with Izuna. She couldn't just let the elderly do the chores by themselves. It was hardly fair even if she was the lover of a higher-ranking clan member.

"Yoshihime-san!" she felt a hand grab her forearm, stopping her in her tracks.

She turned her head to see the man she was looking for looking at her with a gentle but confused smile. "What is the rush?"

"Izuna-sama," she gently retrieved her arm and bowed before the man. She felt great relief at the sight of him. The talented shinobi had a very packed schedule and could have well been off on a mission. "I was actually looking for you, sir."

"What is it?"

"I am grateful for your thoughtfulness, sir…but I most ask of you to please let me continue doing chores around the compound at least until we marry." Yoshihime pleaded to her lover. "The women who work with me are not as young as I am. I think it unjust to leave the elderly to clean after us. Besides, I am used to the labour and I am healthy, sir."

Izuna stood before her and thought silently, considering his future wife's request. "Are you sure, Yoshihime-san?"

"I am absolutely sure, Izuna-sama." She nodded before bowing deeply. "I would like to help the women before we get married, sir. I will stop after our wedding and care for you instead."

He pondered on her request for a few moments before finally giving her a short nod. "Very well." He relented. "You are very thoughtful, Yoshihime-san. I cannot stop my lover's kind deeds, now can I? You have my permission to continue your chores, but if it gets too tiring for you, please let me know."

"Of course, Izuna-sama." She nodded with a relieved grin. "Thank you so much! I truly appreciate it, sir."

"I am glad." Izuna smiled, overjoyed to have made his lover happy. "You may go help the other women with the chores. Unfortunately, I will not be able to spend time with you tonight. Father would like to train my brother and I for an upcoming battle in the mountains. I will be leaving shortly and I presume I will not be home for about a week."

"I see…I wish you a safe trip." Yoshihime smiled gently. "If you will excuse me, I must get to work immediately."

"Of course." He nodded. "I will be seeing you in a weeks time."

She bowed one last time before hurrying off to the other women. Her steps were fleeting as she raced through the corridors.

"Keiko oba-san!" she called as she approached the elder.

"Yoshihime!" the elderly woman glanced up in surprise. "What are you doing here, child?"

"Izuna-sama gave me permission to help you all with the chores." She stated as the corners of her lips turned up into a wide smile.

"Oh, dear, you didn't have to do such a thing!" Keiko chastised the girl with a small smile. "You are too kind for your own good."

"I cannot simply let you and the others to do chores by yourselves." Yoshihime shook her head. "I grew up doing this, so it is only fair for me to continue until I marry Izuna-sama."

"Well, there isn't much to do today because everyone has got things covered and planned out. How about you spend the day with your patients? Or you can go pick some herbs. Didn't you say you were running low on them?"

"That is a brilliant idea!" Yoshihime nodded with an excited smile. "I haven't gone out of the compound in a while."

"Well then, what are you waiting for, dear?"

"Thank you, oba-san!" the girl swiftly pecked Keiko's cheek in gratitude. "I will be back!"

"Take your time!" Keiko called after Yoshihime who had took off running in excitement.

She hurried to her room and grabbed the basket she used to hold her collected herbs. It had been a while since she last went outside of the compound and it thrilled the girl greatly to finally go out. She needed fresh air and time to herself.

Yoshihime wandered from the compound partly for her own leisure and partly as a chore. She had always enjoyed picking herbs and loved staying outdoors.

She walked a little farther than usual and bent down to pick some herbs. As she picked a few herbs and placed them in her small basket, she smelled blood in the air and sensed chakra coming from farther ahead.

Despite knowing the risks of encountering an enemy, her med-nin instincts kicked in and she hurried off to the source while she activated her Sharingan.

Before her, she saw a tall man – taller than Izuna – lying on the ground unconscious. The chakra was unfamiliar and his features were just as undistinguishable. The man had three red markings on his angular face that was framed with a battle faceplate. He had thick white hair that stuck out in every direction. Amongst all of the man's unique features, his armour and his clan emblem on his faceplate had caught her attention the most.

He was a Senju. He was the enemy.

Yoshihime was aware of the danger the man posed, but she couldn't find it in her heart to leave the man to his injuries.

She carefully examined his wounds with her Sharingan, and saw that he did not suffer and severe injuries with the exception of a deep stab wound that had been pierced through his armour and stomach.

She deactivated her Sharingan and started to sing the song she scarcely sang at a time of war and bloodshed.

"_Blooming wildflower, I beg you, please tell me  
"Why do people fight and hurt each other?  
"Valiantly blooming flower, what can you see from your field?  
"Why can't people forgive each other?  
"The rain passes, and summer took on blue hues, all alone now  
"You trembled before me without saying a word.  
"When your friends wilt around you, what do you think?  
"With your leaves unable to speak, how do you convey love?  
"Summer's sun clouded over, and the wind streamed by, the two overlapped.  
"I shall sing the proof that you lived for the sake of those who have no names."_

Yoshihime watched as his wounds started to close up and blood fade away from his body.

The man squeezed his eyes once before opening them. He had red eyes.

"Uchiha!" the man hissed as he sprung up quickly into a fighting stance. His movements were clean and sharp. He was obviously a strong shinobi that could kill her in an instant if he wished.

Despite the obvious danger she was in, Yoshihime was not worried. She was certain he would not hurt her.

"Calm yourself." She said as she gently and carefully approached the tense Senju. "While your wounds may have completely healed, extra movement and agitation can cause wounds to resurface."

The man scrutinized her with narrowed eyes. His eyes were suspicious and judging. "You healed me? An Uchiha healed me?"

"I am not full-blooded Uchiha." She stated. "I am a med-nin and it is my duty to heal the wounded."

"But we are enemies."

Yoshihime studied the man with her lavender coloured eyes. "Are we?"

"Of course, we are." He retorted harshly. "You still have Uchiha blood and I still have Senju blood."

"Does our blood make us enemies? If that is the case, wouldn't I be half your enemy?" she countered in a calm and peaceful tone.

The Senju said nothing and continued to study the girl under his harsh gaze.

It was weird. The man had a more intimidating demeanor than Izuna, but she didn't feel scared or oppressed by his presence.

"I healed you. Does that not prove that I am not your enemy?" She inquired softly.

While not experienced in combat, she was well aware that helping out the enemy proved them that they were not in danger. Helping out the enemy meant that they came in peace. Much like she healed the man without an exterior move. She simply came to him in peace.

The man relaxed a tad bit. "I suppose so."

"I'm glad." Yoshihime smiled. "Is peace too much to ask for in our era?"

He paused for a moment appearing to be in deep thought. "I heard a song while I was drifting back into consciousness."

"Yes, I sang to you." She nodded, not offended that he didn't answer her question. It was a rather tricky question to answer and it held a lot of weight. It also wasn't a typical question one would ask their enemy.

"Why sing to a Senju?"

"What is your name?"

The man studied her for a long moment. "Senju Tobirama."

The name rang a ball to Yoshihime. Senju Tobirama was a valiant warrior of the Senju clan and often clashed with Izuna as rumours stated. She was well aware that this man could end her life in a heartbeat if he wished to.

"My name is Uchiha Yoshihime." She replied back, showing no visible signs of recognition. She wanted to treat him as an equal. "Would you like to hear me sing again, Tobirama-san?"

"Tobirama-san?" He echoed. In their day and age, strangers typically referred to each other by their surnames. It was almost rude to not.

Yoshihime was not trying to come off rude. And she could tell the man knew with his calm curiosity. He was simply curious as to why she had called him in the way people referred to comrades.

"Let's not pay heed to our blood and simply treat each other as comrades. So would you like to hear the song again or not?" She asked with a gentle smile.

Tobirama nodded slowly. She could tell she gained a very small amount of his trust by this small gesture.

"_Blooming wildflower, I beg you, please tell me  
"Why do people fight and hurt each other?"_ Yoshihime started to sing her favourite song to the Senju.

She kept her eyes on the Senju, watching the tall man listen to her song with his eyes closed. He seemed to be reminiscing on her words.

The two fell into silence after she finished her song. They both fell into a quite and long moment of reflection.

"That was a nice song." Tobirama stated, breaking the silence that had bestowed the two.

"It is my favourite." She responded. "I barely sing it because of the topic. It can come off as insensitive if my clansmen heard the song."

"Did you create the song yourself?"

"This one, I did." Yoshihime nodded.

"This one? Are you a singer?" the Senju inquired.

"I suppose you can say I am." She replied. "I do sing during celebrations and festivals. I also sing to my patients to help them sleep and recover." While she knew the Senju meant no harm, it was dangerous to reveal her kekkei genkai to people. She didn't even reveal it to her own clan. Possessing two kekkei genkai was rare and could lead to many complications if found out.

Tobirama said nothing in response and silence fell over the two once more.

It was strange to say, but Yoshihime felt comfortable with the Senju's presence. He didn't judge and treat her badly like the Uchiha.

"I'm afraid I have to continue my task." She spoke up as she locked eyes with the Senju. "I have chores left at the compound."

"Are you a servant?" He asked in disdain.

Did he not like to associate with lower classmen?

"Yes," she nodded. "Not full-blooded Uchiha like myself are often put to work. I have been doing chores all my life."

"How typical of the Uchiha to do such a thing."

Yoshihime smiled sadly. "I agree with you. It is all about hierarchy and the kekkei genkai in our clan."

"Do you have the Sharingan?"

"Yes," She admitted. "But mine isn't as strong as the others. I rarely use mine. I think it to be a curse."

Tobirama appeared startled by her revelation. "You think your clan's kekkei genkai is a curse?"

"Is it not?" she rebutted. "We gain these eyes when we experience high levels of stress. Typically when something tragic happens, we gain these eyes in return. Many clansmen killed dear ones to obtain the Sharingan. It is a curse. I do not consider these eyes to be a gift. They are a curse. The Sharingan is an evil eye that drives people to commit unforgivable sins."

The Senju stood still listening to the Uchiha talk about her perspective of the Sharingan. He wasn't surprised by the Uchiha clan's kekkei genkai and how it was achieved. He was well aware of how the Uchiha gained the Sharingan and the lengths they took to obtain the cursed eyes. However, he was surprised that an Uchiha agreed with his thoughts. He hadn't even told her his viewpoint on the Uchiha dojutsu.

"I think so too." He nodded slowly. "It gives the Uchiha power and drives them to a dark path based off of the stress they felt when they awakened the Sharingan."

"Precisely." Yoshihime agreed. "It is only because my mother is an outsider and lives with me that I can see differently than the rest. My mother calls it the 'Curse of Hatred'. After a dear one is killed, they seek revenge and feel hate more than anything else."

Tobirama said nothing in response and merely stared out into the distance with narrowed eyes and crossed arms. He seemed to be in deep thought. "You are truly different than the rest."

She met the Senju's crimson eyes and smiled. "I suppose that is both good and bad." She mused aloud before letting out a small sigh. "I really should start heading back home. I was supposed to pick some herbs, but it is getting a little late."

The man just nodded and uncrossed his arms. "I suppose I should start heading back as well."

Yoshihime nodded back and collected her almost empty basket. She looked up to see the Senju walking away from her. "Will you be here tomorrow?" she blurted out.

Tobirama froze and turned his head back to look at her. "Will you?"

"Yes," she replied. "I still have to pick the rest of the herbs for my patients."

"What time?"

She was almost startled by his question. Did he want to see her again like she did?

"Around the same time as today."

The Senju turned his head and started walking off once more. "Perhaps."

She felt her lips stretch out into a wide smile as she watched the man get further and further away from her. She stood still until she could no longer see the Senju.

Yoshihime turned and broke out into a run.

For some reason, she was excited to see the man again. She couldn't explain the feelings that whirled around her as she continued to run to the Uchiha compound.

There was a sense of peace and security she felt from Tobirama, and it was something completely different than what she felt from her fellow clansmen.

She could feel the start of a true friendship blossom between the two.

* * *

**A/N: I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I feel really bad that I didn't put as much time as I would have liked into this. I might get around to editing this chapter a few more times and reuploading it if I have the time to do so. (A little nervous for this chapter's reaction tbh...)**

**I didn't mention this earlier because I didn't want to spoil this chapter, but the song mentioned in this story is _Euterpe _(I guess somewhat of a spoiler?) from Guilty Crown. I don't actually watch Guilty Crown, but I found**** this song on Youtube and fell in love with it. If you guys don't know it and would like to listen you can listen at: _ watch?v=gMU7JK0zCGE_**

**I did not take this lyrics from this video. The original video I listened to and got the lyrics from is deleted unfortunately :/  
**

**Another reminder that I am going to updating _Euterpe_ every Fridays unless I really can't. I didn't know if I would have been able to upload this chapter on time, but I managed last minute :3  
**

**Anyways, thanks for taking your time to read _Euterpe _and I hope this chapter was to all your liking.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the late update...yesterday I wasn't in the best condition. I was feeling really down and was really distracted because of some personal problems. Also, I was working on an essay that is due on Monday...student life is real LOL**

**Thanks to all of you who took the time to review, favourite, and/or followed _Euterpe! _I read every single one of the reviews that is put up on my stories and get excited over even one favourite/follow. I was really pleased with all your reactions to _Euterpe _so far! It made me a little sad that I wasn't able to post yesterday as planned. Yesterday was just unexpectedly shitty and I was in no mood to do anything. It was hard focusing on my essay :P**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! It isn't the best and is shorter compared to previous chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! However, I do own the OC's featured in this story and the story line! Please be generous and not plagiarize in any way.**

* * *

Chapter 3: "You're a very stubborn woman."

The older lady regarded her with strange eyes as she quietly studied the younger girl.

Yoshihime felt her heart sink in disappointment at the older woman's quiet disposition. It was almost as if disapproval was wafting around her. The air was suddenly tense.

"You would like to go out again today, sweetie?"

She nodded slowly, unsure how to approach the unusually stoic and unreadable elder. "Yes, I would. I wasn't able to pick all of the herbs I wanted to yesterday." She also wanted to meet Tobirama again. Despite the vague answer he gave her, she had an inkling feeling that the Senju would come out to meet her. She didn't want to leave him to alone.

Keiko studied her for a few long moments before she questioned the younger girl in an unexpected soft tone. "Did you meet someone?"

Yoshihime felt her heart thump and her palms get clammy with sweat as nerves broke out all over her body.

"Meet someone, oba-san?" She echoed in shock. It was almost scary how sharp the woman was.

"You look…happier." The older woman stated a bit hesitantly. Her ebony eyes glanced around the two before meeting the anxious lavender ones. "I recognize the look in your eyes, darling."

The younger girl said nothing as she fidgeted uneasily on her feet.

"Tell me…are you not happy with your relationship with Izuna-sama?"

Yoshihime let out a small sigh before lowering her head slightly. She didn't want to lie to the older woman and she needed guidance from a more experienced person other than her mother. "I cannot say that I am happy or unhappy, oba-san. Ever since I was a young girl, I wished to marry out of love. Marrying Izuna-sama now feels more like an obligation. He expressed an interest in me, for which I am honoured. However, it isn't the relationship I am seeking out. I know that I may come to love him the way I would like to. But, it has all been so sudden and unexpected. I would have never thought that I would end up marrying such a high-ranking clan member. The Uchiha patriarch's son nonetheless."

Keiko sighed. "I understand. You aren't the type of girl that would fawn over the patriarch's sons and pin after them like some of the other girls in our clan. Marrying the patriarch's son will probably be very stressful for you, but I am glad that you aren't marrying Madara-sama instead. I believe that at least you would have some freedom with Izuna-sama. Although, you are getting married first…"

"I am not necessarily against marrying Izuna-sama, but I am not really for it either. I am grateful that it is Izuna-sama that I am marrying and he has been so kind to me already. I am sure he will be a lovely husband. But I do not love him quite yet."

"But I do wonder, dear…did you meet someone yesterday? You do seem happier and it is the glow that one experiences during early stages of romance."

Yoshihime flushed red and vehemently shook her head in denial. "N-No! Not at all! I did indeed meet a man yesterday, but there was no romance between us at all. It was more like we liked each other's company. We both enjoy peace and it is something that I am drawn to in such a warring era."

Keiko nodded in understanding. "I see. I suppose that does make sense. Are you to meet the man again today?"

"Well, we didn't make plans, but we did ask each other of it."

"By all means, go!" Keiko patted Yoshihime's back in encouragement. "I do not want to keep you from meeting your friend!"

"It isn't just to meet him!" Yoshihime protested. "I am to gather herbs as well."

"More the reason to go, my dear!" Keiko laughed. "I tell you, go!"

Yoshihime smiled and bowed deeply to the elderly woman, before rushing off to her room to gather her basket.

She raced through the corridors and left the compound the same way she did the prior day. She did not immediately look for the Senju, but picked the herbs she required for her patients.

After she picked enough herbs, she quietly made her way to the area she had met the man. She scanned the area, looking for a tall man with white shaggy hair. When she caught sight of the man she had met the day prior, she felt butterflies break out in her stomach as excitement and relief washed over her.

"Tobirama-san," she called out to him gently as she carried her full basket of herbs to the man.

The Senju turned his head back and locked his scarlet eyes with her light ones.

"You're here."

"I said I would be, did I not?" she questioned a bit playfully.

It was almost unnoticeable, but Yoshihime saw the man's upper lips twitch slightly as though threatening to break out into a smile.

"I suppose you did." He responded with a slight nod.

She smiled at the man before turning to the river in front of them. The two fell into a comfortable silence, not feeling obligated in any way to communicate. They both relinquished the peace and silence that the other offered.

Yoshihime glanced once over to the man. His eyes were closed and his arms were crossed. His stance was relaxed and he seemed to be at ease with her presence.

She felt her lips break out into another smile as she put down the basket by a nearby tree and she took off her clogs.

Tobirama had opened his eyes to study the girl as she quietly made her way to the river. She ignored the Senju's gaze as she daintily lifted the bottom of her yukata and stepped into the cool water. Her smile widened as she walked deeper into the river.

"What are you doing?"

She finally looked up to see the man watch her with questioning eyes.

"The water is very nice and the weather has been getting a bit hot, has it not? I thought a nice dip in the water would be refreshing." She answered him as she lightly kicked her feet against the cool water. "Would you like to join?"

The man regarded her strangely. "Not in particular."

Yoshihime laughed and made her way to the ledge of the river closest to the man. "Why don't you join? It's very refreshing and stress relieving."

"I am perfectly fine."

She stepped over onto the soft ground and gently grabbed hold of his hand. "I insist. It wouldn't be fun for you to watch me."

"I do not mind." He persisted a bit grouchily.

"You are not wearing your war gear." She pointed out. "You should relax a bit."

"I am perfectly fine relaxing without water."

Yoshihime laughed again and tugged on his hand a little harder. "You're being stubborn. Just join me."

Tobirama didn't resist her grip and reluctantly followed the girl to the ledge. She smiled and let go of his hand, letting the man take his clogs off as well.

He rolled up his pants and slowly dipped his feet into the water.

"See?" she smiled as he slowly walked around in his bare feet. "It isn't so bad, is it?"

"You're a very stubborn woman." He grumbled despite himself.

Yoshihime just laughed and followed after the Senju.

"Tobirama-san, you seem to be enjoying yourself." She lightly teased the man as they seated themselves on the edge of the river.

"The water is soothing." He admitted. "I am very much used to it."

"How so?" she inquired as she kicked her feet lightly against the cool water.

Tobirama said nothing and quickly moved his hands into hand seals. She stared in awe as the water shifted and rose up into a small hurricane.

"Is that water ninjutsu?" she asked as she reached out her hand to touch the water tornado.

"It is child play." He answered as he watched the girl look at the hurricane in fascination. "Have you never seen elemental ninjutsu?"

"I have seen our men train using fire ninjutsu." She stated. "It is rather frightening to be near by. I have yet to see any other elemental ninjutsu."

"Are you not a kunoichi?"

Yoshihime chuckled. "Not at all. I do not fight. I am not suited for it. Everyone says that my temperament does not fit well with violence. However, I am a med-nin. I only know medical ninjutsu."

The man nodded as he released his water hurricane back into the river. "You have very good chakra control."

"Do I?" she blinked up at the man.

"Med-nins usually have excellent chakra control and could easily learn elemental ninjutsu."

She smiled sadly. "I don't think I will ever learn anything past medical ninjutsu. My status will definitely not permit it."

They fell into the familiar silence that often bestowed them. It was clear that the two had a lot in their minds and seized the moment as a time of reflection.

Yoshihime couldn't help but think of her husband-to-be and their impending marriage. She knew that the man wasn't a bad person and he came to her with good intentions. He didn't force her into marriage right away and like many stated; he had offered to court her. While she wasn't in any position to refuse his proposal, he treated her kindly.

She subconsciously let out a heavy sigh, catching the attention of the man beside her.

He turned his gaze towards her and gave her a questioning glance.

She met his scarlet eyes and started to gently kick her feet in the water again. "Do you believe in arranged marriages?"

Surprise flitted across Tobirama's eyes for a brief moment before he regained his usual calm and cool composure. "Arranged marriage? Well, I don't really care about it. I don't believe or not believe in arranged marriages."

"I suppose my wording was a little off…what are your thoughts on arranged marriages?"

The Senju crossed his arms and pondered for a split second. "Like I said, I don't really care about it. I don't really care about marriages in general. But if I were to say something about arranged marriages, I would have to know the situation."

She bit her bottom lip as she thought of how she could word her situation without giving it away that it was hers. "Hypothetically, a man of extremely high rank asked to court a very low ranking girl. Do you think that the marriage could go well?"

The man glanced at her with a strange expression before he answered in a slow tone. "I suppose. He did ask."

Yoshihime almost wanted to laugh at her companion's response. "You make it sound so simple, Tobirama-san."

"Isn't it?' he rebutted. "In your hypothetical situation, the man seems to be considerate of the woman's answer. Does it not already signify good will? Marriage is all about equality."

She thought over the Senju's answer. Perhaps she had been over thinking. Her mother and Keiko had told her that the marriage could end well.

She stood up and brushed the ends of her yukata. "I must be heading back now. It was a pleasure meeting and speaking with you again."

Tobirama stood as well and withdrew his feet from the water. "I suppose I should head back as well."

Yoshihime nodded and gathered her shoes and basket. "Goodbye, Tobirama-san. Have a good day."

He nodded and the two parted ways.

She clutched her basket close to her chest as she thought about the two men she had gotten acquainted with.

Senju Tobirama and Uchiha Izuna were both completely different people, but it was clear to say that her path intertwined with the two.

She walked back to the Uchiha compound oblivious to the small leaf that fluttered around her.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys all enjoyed this chapter! I really wanted to put a little more Tobirama and Yoshihime interaction there! The dynamics between the two are a lot different than the ones of my other story, so it's always fun to write their dialogue. **

**I know Tobirama may be slightly OOC, but I'm making him a little more open to Yoshihime because that is part of her character. She is the type of person that people just open up to and get comfortable with. I don't remember who, but I remember someone in the reviews told me to put in some Izuna and Yoshihime interactions too, and I certainly will!**

**Just a little heads up/spoilers I guess? But I do not plan on making Yoshihime hate Izuna. Also, it will take quite a bit of time until Tobirama and Yoshihime actually fall for each other and become a couple. The little tidbit said from Keiko was just a little foreshadowing and elderly people being elderly people XD**

**Anyways, sorry that this author's note is a little long, but another reminder that I will be posting every Friday (try to) unless something like yesterday came up. I will just upload as soon as I can after the missed deadline(?)**

**Once again, I hope you all enjoyed it! I am sorry that this chapter is a bit shorter, but I really wanted to post this fast and there isn't much to put in without making too long.**

**Look forward to the next chapter that is most likely going to posted again on Friday! Thanks for all your support and I will see y'all on Friday!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi all, welcome to another chapter of _Euterpe! _I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter!  
**

**Just a little heads up to you guys, but Tobirama is not present in this chapter D: However, there will be more Izuna and Yoshihime in the next few chapters. I want to build it all up to the marriage and a little after it as well before I start putting Tobirama in as a regular character.**

**I apologize if there are any grammar and silly mistakes...I slept little last night and I am very sleepy now (even though it's not even 8:30).**

**Oh, and thanks to everyone who favourites/followed/reviewed _Euterpe! _All your support means so much to me and it really helps me write in time to post! Love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Kishimoto Masashi! I only own the OC's mentioned in the story, the storyline, and my writing style(?)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4: "You seem happier."

The following week flew by a breeze for Yoshihime, as she was kept busy with chores and household errands. Due to her busy schedule, she had been unable to meet Tobirama again after the two times they met.

However, she had found that she didn't really mind not going out. From not seeing the Senju again, she had been able to have some alone time and think about her appending marriage with Izuna. After much thought and self-convincing, she had decided that she would only think positive thoughts in their relationship.

"Yoshihime!" her mother called out for her in an urgent tone.

She looked up from her dishes and saw her mother rush into the room. "Oka-san? What is it?"

"Lord Tajima and his sons are coming back from their training shortly. You should be there to greet them."

Yoshihime quickly wiped the plate she had in hand and put it in the dish rack. "Do you suppose I have time to get ready? I would like to look presentable."

"Of course," Yoshika nodded. "That is why I told you before anyone else."

The younger girl smiled and pecked her mother's porcelain-like cheek in gratitude. "Thank you, oka-san."

"Your welcome," the older woman smiled back at her daughter. "Go get ready now. I will take your spot for washing the dishes."

She nodded back at her mother before she hurried off to her room. It had been a while since the last time Yoshihime dressed up, so she wanted as much time as she could without being late to Lord Tajima and his sons' return.

Once she arrived to the small section of the compound that she and her mother inhabited, she slid open the door and quietly slid it shut behind her. She hurried over to her small closet and took out her finest kimono that she often wore during festivals. While her kimono wasn't nearly as beautiful and regal as the upper class women, she knew it would have to make do.

She immediately slipped on her kimono and successfully managed to get prepared before her lover and his family arrived back home.

She raced through the corridors and slowed her pace as she neared the entrance. She quietly walked out into the veranda.

Whispers had broken out amongst the crowd as Yoshihime stepped out of the main entrance of the compound. She felt stares bore against every part of her and she shifted uncomfortably underneath the heavy gazes.

The stares and whispers seized as three tall figures neared the compound. They had returned.

Yoshihime felt her hand go clammy as her heart beat loudly in anticipation. Her eyes fell on the shortest of the tall figures. She knew who it was right away.

As the men got closer to the compound and their faces were visible, she could see Izuna stare at her with happiness. He looked elated to see her amongst the clan members that had formed around the entrance of the compound. It was almost as if he could not see the other people. His eyes never wandered from hers.

She gulped nervously and wiped her palms against her kimono as discreetly as possible. She didn't want him to see how nervous she was.

Izuna continued to stare at her and his face broke out into a pleasant smile. It was a smile that she had never seen on the Uchiha. From the quiet whispers of surprise from the other clansmen, she could tell it was a smile that hardly adorned the Uchiha's handsome face.

She couldn't hold back a smile at the happy expression on her lover's face. As his smile grew wider and eyes brighten at her response, she realized that it was the first true smile she gave the Uchiha.

"Yoshihime-san." Izuna said gently as he approached her.

"Izuna-sama," she bowed deeply, before she straightened her posture and looked right into the man's ebony eyes. "I hope your training went well."

"Of course." He nodded. "I am very glad to see you."

She smiled yet another true smile. "As am I." For some weird reason, it was true. After a lot of pondering the past week, she decided to be open-minded in their relationship, and try to love the man. He was to be her future husband after all.

Looking back, she felt silly for over thinking and judging Izuna. She was still slightly intimidated by him, but she wanted to pursue their relationship as well. She thought it unfair for the Uchiha patriarch's son to be the one giving it his all in the relationship. A relationship was between two people and could only blossom with the effort of both parties.

"You seem a lot more relaxed and happier." He noted.

Yoshihime wasn't so sure why she was so surprised. She had heard from many that Izuna was very perceptive and good at reading people. She had also heard the same thing from others that day.

"I suppose I am." She smiled pleasantly. "Perhaps it is because I am in a more appropriate attire?"

Izuna looked down at her and grinned a boyish smile. "Perhaps indeed. You look stunning, Yoshihime-san."

"Thank you, Izuna-sama." She replied. There was still a slight sensation of discomfort at his compliment, but she had managed to keep it from visibly showing. She needed to make an effort as well. It was only fair.

The man straightened his posture and glanced around him. Yoshihime looked around as well to see people openly staring and whispering as quietly as they could. The whispers all sounded like a soft rustle of a leaf in the wind. They were being careful yet they were taking a risk by doing so.

Her lover's older brother, Madara glared at the crowd. "What are you all doing? Don't you all have chores, tasks, and training to be doing?"

With that said, the crowd immediately dispersed. Lord Tajima and his eldest son walked off as well, leaving the couple to themselves. The two nodded their heads at Yoshihime in greeting before they stalked off.

Izuna glanced back at his brother with a grateful smile before turning his attention back to his lover. "Have you finished your chores for today?"

She shook her head. "I still have to prepare dinner for everyone."

"How about you take a break for today? You dressed up for me to only change again."

She thought for a moment.

He had a point. She did make the effort to look nice with her finest kimono and putting on makeup. It was rare to see her in such a manner that it would have been a wasted effort to take it all off after such a short instant.

"I suppose they will not mind." She answered slowly.

"Good." Izuna nodded with a satisfied grin.

The two stared at each other for a few moments. She looked at the boy in slight confusion whereas her lover stared at her with admiration.

"Shall I go tell them the change of plans, sir?"

He blinked once before nodding. "Ah, yes. That would be helpful, wouldn't it?"

"If you will excuse me…" she bowed deeply.

"Of course."

Yoshihime straightened her posture and gave the patriarch's son one last smile. She turned her back to the man and ran off to the kitchen area of the compound.

She scampered in to see the older servants already preparing dinner.

Her mother and Keiko noticed her entrance, and smiled at the girl.

"You look beautiful, dear." Her mother complimented her with pride evident in her voice.

"Thank you, oka-san." She smiled in thanks. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but – "

"We know, honey." Keiko nodded with an assuring grin. "Lord Tajima and his sons are back, so of course you should spend time with Izuna-sama. It is your duty as his wife-to-be."

Her smile faltered slightly at the mention of her duty, but she managed to keep it in tact. She was determined to stay positive.

"Thank you very much." She bowed to all the women to express her gratitude towards them. "Your help means so much to me."

"It isn't a problem at all, Yoshihime-chan." A middle-aged woman called from the stove. "We are happy to help."

Yoshihime smiled and bowed once more to the women. "I must attend to Izuna-sama, so if you will excuse me."

All the women ushered her out of the room.

The young girl couldn't help but smile as she walked through the corridors. While she was of lower rank in the clan, she thought that she was better treated than many upper ranking men. Everyone treated her with pure and genuine intentions. The upperclassmen were treated well out of fear and duty. There was a heavy contrast between the sincerity of the treatment she and Izuna received respectively. She was well aware that the same treatment would be turned to her in a matter of time. It all depended on the marriage date.

The thought of marriage still weighed heavily on Yoshihime's heart, but it was a lot more bearable than the week prior.

"Yoshihime!" she heard a voice call her name.

She had stopped in her tracks and turned to see Ryosuke waving at her.

"Ryosuke-san!" she said enthusiastically. "It is good to see you again."

"It is good to see you too." He smiled. "How are you doing?"

"I am well. How are you?"

"Good." Ryosuke nodded. He stopped and took a moment to study the girl.

"What is it?" she question, perplexed by the sudden change. "Is there something wrong?"

He laughed. "Not at all. You look a lot better than last week."

"How so?"

"You seem happier. Lighter almost."

"Lighter?" she inquired curiously.

"Last week you held an aura of tension and almost as if you had a lot on your shoulders. Now, you look more alive."

Yoshihime was perplexed to say the least. She hadn't realized that she carried such an aura and was ashamed to have made it so obvious.

It was no wonder everyone had been telling her she looked more contented.

"I see." She nodded. "I apologize that you had to see me in such a state."

"It isn't a problem at all." Ryosuke protested good-heartedly. "The last week must have been very burdensome and frightening for you."

She said nothing and only smiled in response.

"Are you going to see Izuna-sama?" he asked with his head cocked to the side.

"Yes, I am." She answered softly.

"Why don't I escort you there? It is only right for me to do so."

Yoshihime smiled. "Thank you, Ryosuke-san."

"It is my pleasure, Yoshihime."

"Do you know where he is, Ryosuke-san?" she asked after a few moments of silence.

"Yes, I just saw him before I bumped into you." He nodded. "Izuna-sama is in the gardens like last time."

"I see."

The two continued to walk towards the Uchiha gardens as they exchanged small talk, a lot more comfortable with each other than the last time.

"Ah, well, there he is." Ryosuke stated as they reached the door that led to the gardens.

Yoshihime spotted her lover immediately. He was looking at the flowers with a reflective look on his face.

"Thank you once again, Ryosuke-san. I hope to see you around some more."

"No problem, Yoshihime. I would be glad to." He smiled. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye." She bowed to the boy as he walked off and lifted a hand in farewell.

Yoshihime sucked in her breath and quietly entered the gardens that led to her lover.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope you guys all enjoyed this new chapter! I know this is short compared to the other chapters, but still show it some love!**

**I will see you guys all next week!**

**Have a great week guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for reading another chapter of _Euterpe! _I am uploading chapter 5 a little early today because I am going to be busy for the next two days. Tomorrow I have a day off (hurray to PA days!), so I'm going to be out all day tomorrow with my best friend. I'm going to see Avengers 2! So excited! Saturday, my family is going to be doing something together (not exactly sure what yet), but my mom did say that we would be out for most of the day. And with that, I decided to just upload today.  
**

**The story may be a little slow now, but keep in mind that a rushed story is no good either. You need to have a good pace to build up the plot, relationships, and character development. Again, there is no Tobirama this time. It will be almost all Izuna and Yoshihime, but it is an important chapter. I guess you can say it is the turning point-ish in their relationship. You will see a little change in Yoshihime.**

**Special thanks to everyone who followed/favourited/reviewed _Euterpe! _I say this a lot, but all your support is appreciated! I would also like to thank my readers in general. I can see from my views that there are a lot more people than expected that read _Euterpe _and hopefully enjoy it? Haha, well enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishi and Yoshihime, other OC's and the story belongs to yours truly.**

* * *

Chapter 5: "I was captivated."

The young couple walked in silence as the two admired the flowers that grew in the well-cared garden of the Uchiha compound.

Yoshihime halted her steps to pull away from her lover's arm and approach the Calla Lilies.

"I was not aware that the Uchiha compound grew Calla Lilies." She said with a wide grin as she bent down to smell the lovely aroma her favourite flower emitted.

"Are you fond of Calla Lilies?" Izuna asked as he watched the girl marvel at the flower's beauty and scent.

"They are my favourite." She admitted. "Aren't they just lovely, Izuna-sama?"

The man looked down at the flowers and smiled. "Just about as lovely as you."

Yoshihime tensed slightly, but immediately relaxed her posture as she accepted her lover's compliment. "Thank you, Izuna-sama. You are too kind."

The Uchiha just continued to smile and study the white flowers. "They are one of a kind. The gardener planted about as many flowers as possible in the garden."

"I can see that." She nodded as she glanced around the garden. She was glad that the gardener chose to make the garden extravagant. Flowers always managed to bring up her mood and many other people's as well.

"Do you think I would be able to pick some for my patients?" she asked her husband-to-be.

Izuna nodded. "A lot of people come and pick flowers from the gardens, so there is no problem with that." He stooped down and gently picked a Calla Lily. "Many give flowers as gifts to people who are not of our kin."

"To other clans, Izuna-sama?" she inquired.

He took a small whiff from the flower. "Yes, and of course to people inside the Uchiha manor as well." He presented the lily to Yoshihime. "For you, my lady."

She blinked before she graciously accepted the flower from the man. "Thank you, sir."

"Consider it a token of my gratitude."

"Token of your gratitude, sir?"

Izuna laughed good-heartedly. "Please do not take any of my words to offense."

She nodded slowly in response before he continued.

"I worried a lot about you while I was away." He admitted in a sheepish tone.

"Worried?" she echoed in a perplexed tone. "Why would you be worried, Izuna-sama? I am perfectly safe in the manor."

"I wasn't necessarily worried about your safety." He stated. "I was more worried that you would change your mind about our courtship. You didn't seem all that happy at that time."

Yoshihime felt a twinge of guilt knot in her stomach as she listened to what her lover had to say. Had she been that obvious? She had thought she managed to keep her negativity low, but she supposed it wasn't enough for the sharp Uchiha to not notice.

"I apologize for my previous behaviour." She bowed to him as she brought the lily close to her chest. "It was not of my intention to be rude to you, sir."

Izuna looked startled. "Not at all! I do not mean it in such a way." He shook his head. "I understood your discomfort. Your life had been changed so drastically in the matter of seconds and I apologize for that. Truthfully, I had always been captivated by you."

She was surprised by the Uchiha's words. Had she met him prior to their meeting last week? She had been certain she had never seen the Uchiha patriarch's youngest son before.

"You look surprised." He noted.

"I apologize for my rudeness, but…" she trailed off hesitantly. "I am afraid I have never met you prior to last week's events."

"That is true." Izuna nodded. "We had never properly met before last week."

Yoshihime had never been so confused her entire life. "I'm afraid I do not understand."

"When my father and brother had first met you, they were also drawn by your beauty." He started. "My brother wasn't charmed enough to want you as his wife. Excuse me if I sound rude, but you aren't exactly his type."

She took no offense from her lover's words. She had over heard enough of Lord Tajima and Madara's conversations to know that she did not fit in the oldest son's criteria for his ideal woman. Madara yearned powerful and elegant looking women who had a strong sense of individualism.

Yoshihime was aware that her overall appearance was a lot more delicate than powerful. She had soft features and a pale complexion.

Izuna continued when he saw that his words did not affect his lover. "My brother and father liked you enough to mention you to me one day. I was intrigued that they suggested someone to me, so I managed to secretly follow you around for a day."

She knew she should have been disturbed by the fact, but Yoshihime couldn't find it in her heart to be disgusted by the man. While he could have come about in different ways, his intentions had not been evil.

"I was captivated." He admitted sheepishly. "I saw the way you interacted with the other women and the way you still managed to look beautiful and graceful while doing chores. From that point, I had decided that I wanted to make you my future wife."

"I am honoured, Izuna-sama." She smiled at the man.

He smiled at her back before continuing his tale. "I decided to not approach you and to let fate guide us to one another. By then, I had already been admiring you for a while. I could not wait any longer, so I asked to court you in the day we met. I am grateful you opened up to me even in the slightest way. And I am also sorry for coming off strong that day. I suppose I was being a bit selfish."

"Not at all, sir." She shook her head. "Thank you for being honest with me. I truly appreciate it."

She also felt a lot more comfortable and understanding towards her future husband. From his story, she could tell he had held back a lot for her account. She regretted her past thoughts about the man and swore to open up to him.

"I'm glad." Izuna smiled in relief as he stared into her lavender eyes.

"Isn't it about time for dinner, sir?" she asked softly. "Won't you be getting hungry soon?"

He glanced around the sky and nodded slowly. "It is, isn't it? Let's head back inside."

"Of course." She bowed slightly. "I suppose I will resume – "

"Nonsense." Izuna waved her off. "Join us for dinner."

"I couldn't possibly intrude." She denied gently.

"My father and brother wouldn't mind at all." He assured her. "As a matter of fact, they have been expecting you to join me for tonight's dinner."

"T-Tonight, sir?"

"I hope you don't mind." He frowned slightly in disappointment.

"I would be honoured to join, but…" she trailed off hesitantly.

Izuna nodded at her, urging her to continue her statement. "Is it really alright for me to join Lord Tajima and Madara-sama for dinner as well?"

Her lover thought for a moment. "How about we eat dinner together? My father has been urging me to eat with you, so I suppose this arrangement would be better?"

Yoshihime nodded hesitantly. "If you don't mind, sir."

"Of course not." He shook his head. "I will call Ryosuke to escort you to our dining room, while I tell father tonight's dinner arrangement."

She bowed before her lover entered the compound in search for her escort.

A few moments passed before Ryosuke stepped out into the veranda.

"Nice to see you again." He chuckled good-naturedly. "Even if it has been almost half an hour."

"Nice to see you too, Ryosuke-san." She laughed along with the boy.

"So, you will be eating dinner with Izuna-sama?"

Yoshihime nodded. "Yes, I have decided to keep Izuna-sama some company on the day of his arrival."

"That is very nice of you."

"Hardly," she shook her head in disagreement as the two entered the compound. "It is the best I can do to make him happy."

Ryosuke smiled. "An appropriate thing to do as Izuna-sama's future wife."

She merely smiled back as the pair walked down the corridors.

"Where will Izuna-sama and I be dining at?" she inquired curiously.

"In a spare dining room near Izuna-sama's room." He answered as they rounded a corner. "It isn't too far from here."

"I see." She said as she glanced around her surroundings. It was very clean and was decorated with fine ornaments.

"Here we are." He said as he slid open the door and ushered her inside. "This is Izuna-sama's private dining room. He dines here when he wishes to be alone or with the company of a few of his own guests."

Yoshihime looked around the room. The walls held fine plates and a few katanas hung on little hangers.

"It is a very regal room." She mused as her eyes landed on the big Uchiha clan fan on the furthest wall of the room. "And patriotic."

Ryosuke chuckled. "It is indeed regal and patriotic. It is very Uchiha, if I had to say so myself."

"Suiting of the Uchiha patriarch's son." She nodded.

"Well, I will be heading back now. I must dine with my family as well."

She turned to the boy and bowed. "Thanks for escorting me here, Ryosuke-san."

"No need to be so formal, Yoshihime." He said good-heartedly. "And you're welcome."

"Have a good night." She told her escort and friend.

"You as well." He nodded as he saluted her before leaving the room.

Yoshihime strode over to the large mahogany table that rested near the wall with the Uchiha fan. She wasn't so sure where to sit, so she stood by the end of the table and waited for her lover to return.

"Yoshihime-san," Izuna called as he entered the room and glided over to the table. "Take a seat." He gestured to the seat in front of him.

She quietly sat down on her designated cushion and folded her hands over her lap. "Is Lord Tajima and Madara-sama alright with tonight's dinner arrangements?"

He laughed heartily. "Of course. They were very pleased with the change."

"I'm glad." She smiled in relief. "Do you know who will be serving us today?"

"Uchiha Keiko," he smiled. "I heard you were close with her, so I asked her to. She was very pleased by the news."

Yoshihime laughed. "That sounds very much like her."

"She seems like a lovely person." Izuna nodded. "I can see why you like her. She is very warm and understanding."

"Quick to help." She added.

"Indeed."

There was a knock on the door. "May I come in?" asked a familiar kind voice.

"Come in." Izuna called out.

The door quietly slid open as Keiko stepped into the room with a tray of teacups and a teapot.

Yoshihime watched as the older woman gracefully set down the cups and poured tea into each. "Please enjoy your tea." Keiko smiled. "I will be back with your dinner, Izuna-sama and Yoshihime-sama."

Yoshihime felt her heart skip a beat at the added suffix to her name. It was strange to hear from such a familiar person, but she understood that it came with being Izuna's future wife.

"Thank you, Keiko-san." Izuna thanked the older woman before taking a sip of his tea.

"Thank you…" she murmured as she lifted her cup to her lips.

"It is my pleasure." Keiko smiled at the couple before bowing at them. "If you will excuse me."

Izuna nodded and the older woman immediately straightened her posture and exited the room.

"How does it feel to be the one served dinner this time?" He asked his lover curiously.

Yoshihime put her cup on the table and peered down at her reflection from the tea. "It is strange. It will take some time to get used to it." She admitted. "My instincts are telling me to help Keiko-san."

He smiled fondly at her. "Of course, it will. It isn't a bad thing that you feel like that. It is only normal."

She nodded before taking another sip of her tea.

The two quietly sipped on their tea and exchanged small pleasantries before another knock resonated the room.

"May I come in?"

"You may." Izuna called out to Keiko.

"I have brought your dinner, Izuna-sama and Yoshihime-sama." She said as she carried a tray of soup and sushi into the room. "Today's dish will be miso soup and sushi."

"Looks delicious, thank you once again, Keiko-san." Izuna nodded in appreciation.

"Thank you, Keiko-san." Yoshihime thanked the older woman as well.

"You're very welcome, Izuna-sama and Yoshihime-sama." She smiled warmly. "I hope you enjoy your dinner."

"We definitely will." Izuna answered as the older woman started to set their bowls, plates, spoon and chopsticks down on the table.

"Itadakimasu." Yoshihime said before gingerly picking up her chopsticks.

"Itadakimasu." Izuna echoed, mirroring his lover's actions.

"Have a good night, my lord and lady." Keiko bowed one last time, before leaving the couple to themselves, making sure to slide the door shut behind her.

Yoshihime quietly ate a piece of her sushi. She couldn't help but feel the huge difference between upper classmen and lower classmen. It was a bit unnerving and strange for her, but it had almost felt natural.

She glanced at Izuna to see him happily eating his meal, clearly not affected by the treatment the two had received. But it was expected. He had grown up with the treatment they had just received, while she didn't.

It was at that moment that Yoshihime realized that her life had been turned upside down and would be for the rest of her life.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I know that some of you are waiting for another YoshihimeXTobirama moment, trust me it is killing me too, but I think Izuna and Yoshihime's interactions are also nice. Izuna's personality isn't really developed in the series. You get to see how he's like on the battlefield, but I think that every character is a bit different when in battle. They have to be more serious and can be rude. I'd like to think that Izuna is a peaceful and nice person to be around when not in battle or a Senju XD I've read a few fanfics and most of the author's depictions of Izuna are similar to my depiction. I don't really know if that is right, but I am just following the trend and yeah.**

**I feel bad that I am not updating on the designated day for _Euterpe..._my other story, _Divine Will _(a Kuroko no Basuke fanfic) has never missed its designated date yet, so...oh well. I can't really help it when life gets in the way of things.**

**Again, I hope you guys all enjoyed this chapter.**

**I will try to upload next Friday! So yeah, talk to you guys then!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey all, sorry for the long wait. I was super sick near the end of last week and well into the weekend. I was literally bed ridden and couldn't eat at all without the need to regurgitate it (tmi?)  
**

**Because I was sick, I couldn't work on this. I literally finished the chapter just now and did not read over it. I am definitely feeling better, but I am exhausted right now, so I just wanted to get it over with and post it before it got any later. I still need to post the new chapter to my other story, but I am still working on it (nowhere near done).**

**Anyways, I would like to thank you all for supporting _Euterpe _and waiting so patiently for this chapter. I feel terrible for missing the deadlines often. To be honest, it will be a stretch to post the new chapter on Friday as usual, seeing how late this chapter is posted, but I will try my best.**

**I would like to just warn you guys that my finals are coming up in less than a month, so I will be busier from now on and may miss more deadlines. Once summer rolls by, I might be updating twice a week, so I can get ahead of the game.**

**Sorry for the long author's note, but I just missed so much and yeah...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! All rights go to their rightful owners (including me). I'm sure you guys know the drill by now.**

* * *

Chapter 6: "Perhaps hope is the only thing left to do."

The week following Izuna's confession had been a lot more comfortable and bearable for Yoshihime. She had slowly but surely started to open up to her future husband and they managed to fall into a peaceful routine. It was one that she was more than happy to adapt to.

In the mornings, Yoshihime would finish her chores until lunchtime rolled by. Then, she would eat lunch with the patriarch's youngest son in their private dining hall. They would talk even after they finished their meal and parted ways usually at around 2 pm. After that, she would tend to her patients and have some time to herself as Izuna was usually off training either by himself, with his brother, or leading training for the clansmen. The two would be occupied with their respective roles in the clan until dinner. Ryosuke usually escorted her to the Izuna and her private dining hall. During dinner, they would be served by Keiko and would talk about each other's days and jobs. Through each conversation she had with Izuna, both of them grew to understand and get to know the other a lot better. After they finished their dinner, they would often talk a stroll in the gardens and do so until it was time for both of them to part ways.

Yoshihime couldn't deny how pleased she was by how far they had gotten in their relationship. While she had yet to feel a romantic attraction to her lover, she learned to genuinely care for him in the span of just a week.

She was content enough to say that even if she did not end up growing to have romantic feelings towards the man, she was fine with the prospect of marrying him.

Despite the time the two spent with each other, Yoshihime still couldn't get Senju Tobirama out of her head. She found herself anxious at times, wondering if he was waiting for her at their meeting spot. However, she was worried that Izuna would have found out about her prior encounters with the Senju.

She had contemplated whether she should go out to collect herbs in her free time between lunch and dinner, but she was paranoid. She was paranoid that Izuna would somehow find out that she had gone off to meet the Senju.

It would have almost felt like she was cheating on her husband-to-be.

"What's on your mind, Yoshihime?" she heard her lover's gentle voice bring her out of her thoughts.

After a week of getting close to her future husband, she had insisted him to call her by her name without any extra suffix. She was of a lower class and it felt strange to have someone of such a high-ranking status call her in a formal fashion.

"Pardon me, Izuna-sama." She shook her head. "I was merely daydreaming."

Izuna gave her sweet smile. "What about?"

"The future, sir." She stated. It wasn't entirely a lie. She truly was thinking about the future, but not the way he would have taken it.

Her husband-to-be hummed softly and nodded. "The future is always on our mind."

Yoshihime agreed with the man. In the warring era, she couldn't help but picture a peaceful future from time to time. She wasn't a particular fan of battling and bloodshed. However, she didn't say anything of such to Izuna. She knew how strong he was and how much he prided over his strength.

She believed that one day, the pride the clan possessed would one day lead to their downfall. Pride was not a good virtue. Pride is what caused battles and made clans unable to come to peace.

Yoshihime full heartedly believed that humbling herself down would benefit the future in one way or another.

"You are a little quiet today." Izuna noted as he broke her out of her trance once again.

"I apologize." She smiled apologetically. "I must confess that I have a lot on my mind today."

"Everyone has those days," he nodded. "I understand."

She just smiled at her lover, not sure how to respond back to his statement.

"The days go by and we sometimes don't have time to think." She stated. "I have a bad tendency to have one day dedicated to my thoughts. I'm afraid today is one of those days."

"That is true," Izuna agreed with her. "At a time of war, we truly don't have time to think for ourselves. In battle, we are commanded to just act. Of course we think, but what we think of is how we best our opponents and how we will come out victorious."

Yoshihime just nodded.

"I hardly consider that thinking." He mused. "Perhaps the correct word is strategizing. Strategizing is hardly the same as thinking for ourselves."

"Strategizing are the thoughts of a warrior." She said softly.

"That is most definitely true."

"Izuna-sama, I would like to request something."

Izuna studied her for a short while before nodding. "What is it?"

"Would it be okay with you if I went out between lunch and dinner to pick herbs and get some fresh air?" she inquired. "I usually did before, but I wasn't so sure if you would be fine with the idea."

"I am perfectly fine with that." He nodded. "Don't let me get in your way of spending time to yourself. Just don't wander too far from the compound."

"Of course." She nodded as she felt a smile grow on her face. Perhaps meeting Tobirama wasn't so farfetched after all.

"I'm afraid it is getting late." Izuna spoke up as he glanced up at the dark sky. "We should start heading back."

"Yes, of course, sir." She agreed with her lover as she took his offered arm.

The two walked back into the manor in companionable silence. They didn't feel uncomfortable by the quietness and relinquished in the company they provided one another. The pair remained quiet as Izuna led his lover to her room.

"Good night, Yoshihime." He whispered before placing a delicate kiss on her forehead. "Sweet dreams."

"Good night, Izuna-sama." She bowed.

Izuna offered her one parting smile before he left the girl to retire for the night.

She smiled slightly as she turned to open the door to her room. She couldn't get the image of a certain Senju out of her head.

Yoshihime quietly shuffled around her room, careful to not wake her sleeping mother. She stripped off the kimono she donned and changed into her night attire.

She silently crawled into her futon and lay there with a content smile. With the face of her white haired companion ingrained into her head, she drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

The next day, Yoshihime kept her busy around the manor, wanting to waste as much time as possible before meeting the Senju. She so desperately wanted to see the man she hadn't been able to see in a week's time.

Izuna had noticed her restlessness and suggested that she stayed outdoors for the remainder of the day. He told her that he had night training to attend to and wouldn't have been able to accompany her to the gardens.

It all worked out in her favour and she was able to make enough time to see the Senju she had longed to see for the longest time.

Yoshihime glanced behind her as she ran through the corridors of the Uchiha compound. She didn't want anyone following her.

She continued to run even as she exited the compound and ran down the familiar path to the river where she had met Tobirama.

Her heart was beating fast and a wide smile had grown on her face. She was more than just excited to see the Senju after what felt like a long time.

Her wide smile grew even wider as she caught sight of the Senju's familiar silhouette and armour. It was without a doubt the same man she had met a week ago.

"Tobirama-san!" She called out to him, eager to get his attention.

The man stiffened for a brief moment before looking behind him and meeting eyes with Yoshihime.

"Yoshihime?" he blurted out in surprise. His face was priceless.

She burst out into peels of laughter as she caught sight of his dumbfounded expression.

Tobirama immediately regained his composure and put on the usual calm and expressionless look on his face.

"I-I'm sorry!" she stuttered out in between her laughs. "It's just…I never imagined I would get to see such an expression on your face."

He frowned. "Stop being an idiot."

She let out a few more laughs before she sobered up. She wiped some tears that had merged from all the laughter. "I apologize."

"Hm."

"I truly didn't mean to offend you." She smiled as she put her hand on the man's arm. "I'm glad to see you again."

"You have been busy." It wasn't a question.

"Indeed I have." Yoshihime nodded. "I truly wanted to see you again, but I have been held back with my clan duties. I have received permission to go out every day, so I will be seeing you more often again."

Tobirama just nodded. "You seem happier."

"So I have been told." She said dryly. "I wasn't in the best of moods last week. I apologize if my attitude rubbed off on you in a wrong way."

"No, it's fine." He shook his head. "I couldn't really tell."

Yoshihime knew he was lying, but she just nodded along. "I'm glad."

"Hm."

She felt a small smile tug at the corners of her mouth. He was truly the same man as the first and second time she met him.

"A week has never felt longer for me." She confessed.

Tobirama said nothing and merely raised his brow.

"The times we met up were very nice." She admitted with a small chuckle. "It was nice to be around that isn't part of my clan. Home can be very stressful for me and going out was very stress relieving."

"That is understandable." He nodded. "You have more freedom when not under speculating eyes."

Yoshihime laughed a little. "It isn't necessarily the same for myself, but yes, I suppose that is one way to put it."

"I know this may be strange," Tobirama started in a slow and hesitant tone, "But would it be alright with you if you sang the song again?"

"The song I sang to you the day we met?" she inquired.

"Yes."

She nodded. "Of course, it would be my pleasure for you to listen to my song again."

He said nothing and merely stared at her expectantly.

"_Blooming wildflower, I beg you, please tell me  
"Why do people fight and hurt each other?  
"Valiantly blooming flower, what can you see from your field?  
"Why can't people forgive each other?  
"The rain passes, and summer took on blue hues, all alone now  
"You trembled before me without saying a word.  
"When your friends wilt around you, what do you think?  
"With your leaves unable to speak, how do you convey love?  
"Summer's sun clouded over, and the wind streamed by, the two overlapped.  
"I shall sing the proof that you lived for the sake of those who have no names."_

She had her eyes closed as she sang, delving herself into the depths of her words and pouring out the very emotion that went with the song.

Tobirama watched her with soft eyes, carefully listening to the lyrics, trying to decipher the meaning behind the beautiful song.

After she had finished the song, she had opened her eyes and stared up at the sky for a few moments before glancing over to the man beside her.

He was staring at her intently. "You truly hate war and bloodshed, don't you?"

Yoshihime smiled sadly. "I truly do." She sighed. "My father was killed in battle and it affected our family greatly. I would never wish the same fate on anyone. No one deserves to die no matter how evil they are. Death would be the easy way out for the evil and death would be unfortunate for the good. Our world doesn't need to fight and kill each other in cold blood. Peace is the answer. And peace can be handled without violence."

"What a very pacifist way of thinking." The Senju noted.

"I suppose it is, but I feel it to be the right way of thinking." She said sadly.

"I respect your way of thinking, but it is impossible in our era. Maybe the next generation will live a life of peace, but not us." He sighed in exhaustion, suddenly seeming ten years older. "You know how it is between our clans."

"I do," she concurred. "But I can only hope."

Tobirama fell silent for a long moment.

"Perhaps hope is the only thing left to do."

Yoshihime didn't say anything to that. It was almost as if the strong Senju had given up on both peace and battling. It was an odd combination, but his resigned tone had implied such.

And it scared her.

* * *

**A/N: Truthfully, I was going to push meeting Tobirama again for a couple more chapters, but I couldn't stand it myself. Tobirama and Yoshihime have a very interesting relationship that you can't really label and I always find myself engrossed in writing out their conversations. They confide in one another and are strangely comfortable around each other despite not knowing each other entirely well.**

**I have further developed Izuna and Yoshihime's relationship (not by much in this chapter though). They are going to be getting married soon and after their marriage is when I plan on making Tobirama and Izuna meet. How much after, I'm not entirely sure tbh...**

**Anyways, thank you all for your patience and kindness. I hope you enjoyed this chapter (although it is probably crappier than the others) and I will try to update as soon as I can! You guys are all so awesome and supportive. I truly appreciate each and every one of you guys.**


End file.
